


Alliance

by roza_galyeva



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, OCC - Freeform, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roza_galyeva/pseuds/roza_galyeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian bounded Clary to him and she is now the bargaining coin for all his alliances. Will Jace join them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliance

After Clary's disappearance, Jace had spent months tracking them down and now he had finally found them. Perhaps they had let themselves be found, here in the Seventh Sacred Site. The altar rose in the middle of the hill, multiple rocks around it, perhaps at one point they had formed part of the altar. Tonight they were simply ruins.

 

Jace watched as Sebastian kissed Clary. Sebastian's hands roamed her young, firm body, over a nearly transparent black robe. When he broke the kiss he commanded her to kneel. Sebastian leaned on the main altar as Clary kneeled on the hard ground. Jace watched as Clary parted her lips gingerly, and Sebastian locked his hands against her head forcing her down on his cock. Clarely letting out a soft cry. Sebastian groaned, appreciating the sensations of her cry against his penetrating cock. Her struggles to accommodate his length only aroused him further.

 

Sebastian fucked her mouth brutally, and Clary took it eagerly. Jace could not comprehend how they were in the Seven Sacred Site with no one to guard them. This had to be a trap.

Sebastian grunted, closing his eyes with smug satisfaction, as he relished the feeling of dominating the redhead beauty.

 

"That's it baby sister," his fingers pulling at her red locks, "you know just how to take it!" He complimented her.

Jace stood in the dark mesmerized by the erotic scene, much to his shame he could feel himself react to the forceful display. He watched carefully as Sebastian continued to violently thrust until he released his seed with a deep grunt. Pushing himself back and forth a few more times, still enjoying the soft grip of her mouth around him before he finally slipped himself from her lips. He stood and waited expectantly for Clary to swallow. For her part, Clary drank Sebastian's seed as if it was a delicacy.

 

"Thank you," Clary spoke as Sebastian raised her to her feet, "it was delicious."

 

"We have a visitor Clarissa," he told her.

 

Jace was shocked realizing he had been discovered. Or had Sebastian always known he was watching?

 

"Welcome Jace, there's no need to hide. Clarissa loves being watched," his dark eyes settled on his golden ones. Instinctively, Jace drew his steele. To his surprise, Sebastian didn't respond, instead he offered Clary his hand as she stood from her kneeling position at his feet.

 

Closing the distance, Jace's eyes widened as he realized Clary was practically naked under her transparent black robe. He could feel his cock react to the sight of her naked beauty. Standing behind her, Sebastian gestured to her.

 

"Isn't she fucking stunning, Jace?" Sebastian asked him as he stood behind Clary, and mimicking a gentleman he helped her remove her nearly transparent black robe. Sliding the fabric over Clary's polished shoulders, letting it slide to the floor at her feet. Her nude young body on display.

 

Jace admired her beauty, long shapely legs, her trimmed pussy with ruby curls, a flat belly, her breasts with hard tips, freckles covered her chest, and red fiery waves over her polished shoulders. Jace licked his lips, his cock reacting to the sight of the beautiful naked woman. 

 

"You've wanted to fuck her don't you Jace?" Sebastian asked him as he watched Jace lick his lips, his golden eyes fixed on Clary's perfectly trimmed pussy. Sebastian knew very well what the sight of Clary's beautiful naked body was causing.

 

"Yes, I wanted to fuck her from the moment I saw her," he confessed without thinking.

 

“She’s got a tight little pussy that takes it as a knife," Sebastian smiled complimenting Clary, "after I stole her and bounded her to me, I took great pleasure in deflowering this work of art," he said as he caressed her hip and kissed her neck, his cock pressing against her ass.

 

Her green eyes stared deeply into Jace's golden ones. And with the sweetest voice she asked.

 

"Don't you want fuck me Jace?" Stepping away from Sebastian she closed the distance between Jace and her. Her arms creeping up his strong chest. Jace's breath caught on his throat. There was only so much temptation he could resist. And his eyes fixed on her perky tits sitting high in his chest. He had expected her to want to leave her brother's clutches. He had expected a battle. He had not expected a naked Clary to beg him to fuck her. Clary's hands continued her path, until she reached his hardened cock through his leather pants, "oh big boy," she seemed pleased with her discovery, "you want to fuck my pussy or my mouth?," her lips joined his in a soft, erotic kiss, "or maybe you want to take my ass?"

 

"What have you done to her?" Jace asked, his resolve quickly vanishing. Taking to weak steps back from Clary's nude body. She pouted prettily at his rejection.

 

"What did I do to her?" He laughed, "fuck her. over and over," Sebastian smiled darkly, "I have to admit I took great pleasure in popping every single one of her cherries," wrapping his arm around her small waist, "you will discover I've trained the little slut so well and how much she's learned in the art of pleasing a man," his hand tolled her nipple pulling at it and then letting it snap back into her chest. "Once she discovered sex, it was almost impossible to stop her, she was riding my dick at every chance she got!"

 

Sebastian, standing behind her, lifted her shapely creamy legs onto one of the steps the altar in the Seven Sacred Site. Offering Jace an ample view of her pink feminine flesh. Sebastian's fingers delved into her pink, feminine flesh and Clary moaned like a wanton whore under his ministrations. Her hips swaying with the rithym of his fucking fingers.

 

This was the altar where he had taken her virginity, and this was where Jace would join them. Sebastian had planned it this way.

 

"You need more than just fingers don't you, Clarissa?," Sebastian asked her whispering in the pink shell of her ear.

 

"Yes," she whined as if she was a child denied candy.

 

"Don't you forget about our guest then," he warned her.

 

"Please, please fuck me," Clary begged. Her moss green eyes were wild and her ruby red curls framed her pained expression. She needed cock. Jace's eyes were glued to the erotic display of Sebastian's fingers in her pussy.

 

She was moaning and rocking soon her orgasm over took her and she let out a throaty moan.

 

“She’s wet and ready, Jace. I bet you can slide your dick inside of her in just one thrust," Sebastian smirked as he removed his fingers of Clary's soaking pussy, then to Clary's ear he whispered, "she tastes delicious too if you must know," he said as he licked a few of his fingers. "Lay on your belly Clarissa, you've earned a reward," Sebastian instructed Clary and she obeyed without hesitation.

 

Clary sighted as she lay her breasts against the cool rock of the ceremonial altar. The roughness material felt good against her skin as she waited for her reward.

 

Jace's eyes were fixed on the glistening pussy beckoning for him to fuck. Hard. He stood behind Clary, his hands caressing the creamy column of her back, brushing her fiery red locks off her back, then caressing her spine until he cupped her firm and round ass.

 

"Jace, I need you," she moaned encouraging him. Knowing this was the only way she would be satisfied. And this what was Sebastian wanted.

 

Jace released his cock from the confines of his leather pants. His erection almost painful. The crown of his cock pressing against her entrance. The sight of her in this position was a dream and he was certain that he would explode all over her creamy ass if he was not inside of her immediately. 

 

"Don’t forget that she belongs to me," Sebastian lifted a finger in warning, "and the only way you can have her is if you join me.”

 

Jace entered her fully in one deep thrust. embedding himself inside her tight walls with a soft moan from her lips. In one powerful trust Jace was inside of her. Clary noticed he was longer and slender than Sebastian who had a very thick cock. Yet she knew she would get what she needed regardless. Jace began sawing back and forth, as Clary squealed under him. Her toes grasping for purchase on the ground as Jace forced his cock inside of her over and over again. She met his thrusts with her own. Arching her back, and offering her lips to him over her shoulder. He took them like a man dying of starvation. A frenzied kiss as his tongue imitated the frantic motion of his cock.

 

“Fuck her good Jace," Sebastian encouraged him smiling like a cheshire cat as he watched the brutal fucking of Clary, "pound that tight little cunt as you have wanted to!"

 

Jace had one hand guiding her hip and the other mauling her small breasts as he continued his primal, brutal motion. Animalistic grunting sounds with every single thrust as she writhed under his touch. Knowing he was close he grabbed a fistful of her fiery red hair he bent her at the waist smashing her perky breasts against the concrete. Clary endured the merciless fucking as her emerald eyes fixed on Sebastian's dark ones as she felt her climax rise within her.

 

"You can have her tight little cunt any time you want, so long you join us,” Sebastian stepped to the other side of the altar. Admiring Clary's beautiful body as Jace fucked her brains out. The sight made him hard once more. Clary why don’t you show him how sweetly you can beg to be fucked?” He petted the redhead.

 

“Please Jace, please fuck me!” With a profound shudder, Clary screamed her release as spasmed in pleasure.

 

Her young naked body and slick pussy did the trick, it was not long before Clary felt Jace’s spill his seed inside of her. His orgasm lasted for long minutes, but he continued to plow her with short and frantic strokes. Jace moaned in pleasure, and she felt his cock twitch inside of her spilling his seed. When he was done filling her up with his cum, she felt im collapse on top of her and try to catch his breath.

 

The deal was sealed. Jace has sealed the deal with his seed in her womb.

 

Little did Jace knew that this was not the first, or last, alliance Sebastian had bought by using his sister's pussy.

 

As Jace’s panting subsided, Sebastian spoke, "Isn’t my baby sister the best fuck you’ve had in your life?"

 

“Yes,” Jace replied as he withdrew his cock from her tight and warm sheath. Allowing Clary's body to slump on the altar.

 

“Now you’ve had a taste of what I can offer you. Will you join us?”

 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my swagbucks link, you can use swagbucks to get points toward amazon cards! So if you use this link I get referral points. Just take out the dots and spaces, thanks for doing so!
> 
> www (dot) swagbucks(dot) com / refer / samita


End file.
